Sword Art Online: Breaking Point
by Akerin
Summary: Sword Art Online gender bend. Yes I Know KnowledgeSeeker66 did one too.


_Different fonts: My notes,_ **Akila's thoughts** _,_ Normal

 _This is my first time making a story I'm sorry if it's crap. I don't really put Giants amount of research into the Original series. In this series I'm making it where some of the characters are Gender bent: Kirito: Akila/Akito, Asuna: Akerin, Lisbeth: Laurence since everyone has seen the series I can say this: No I don't have some weird fantasy about me falling in love with Kirito, I'm using my account name because I am bad at naming. Yes I am aware that Knowledgeseeker66 made a Gender bent as well, he gave me the idea, and their will be A LOT OF SIMILARITIES! But that is because his ideas are amazing and they make a lot of sense but please don't say I'm just copying him because his story was awesome! While I'm going to stick much closer to the episodes in the series and maybe a little in between, but I will probably change a couple of things.. This first chapter really won't be any different from the anime so it won't be all that good. But what do I know you may love it._

Sword Art online: Breaking Point

Pre-Episode one

Aincrad Beta-test

Akila leap back as the guy swings his sword at me. Akila Think **jeez another player killer, I would be thinking all players are hunting the monsters but instead there are ones like this guy who just tries to PK for fun.** Akila would continue to dodge the person's attacks without fighting him back. "Ugh while that was fun I think it's time you just let me kill you!" while he was shouting it gave Akila the perfect chance to get into position and activate her sword skill. The person attacking realized and jumped back thinking that she wouldn't be able to hit him. Akila used her sword skill and went flying forward, the attacker barely had time to realize he was cut in half before he shattered into thousands of glimmering shapes. She would then stand up and put her put her sword away, then she started heading back to the village.

Here in Aincrad, she felt free. That was something she wanted over anything else. She was always afraid of being trapped physically and mentally. She was fine with being in small places, as long as she could get out. But when she's trapped she breaks down. Usually if something happens like that, it's small. But it doesn't matter how small it is, she breaks down. The normal world is just a small prison for her. But when she enters Sword Art Online. She feels free from that Prison.

Akila would go back to the town of beginnings. **I only have to wait two months and I can get back on this game again.** She would hear something, probably admins saying "Auto-Server shut off in 1 minute." Akila would go ahead and log off of the beta-test. She would be looking at the ceiling lying down on her bed. She would get up and look around, everything is where it was as usual. She went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She had her Black hair that went down to about her waist, her black eyes. All these were things she didn't want. Akila didn't really care that much for her feminine looks. In SAO she put herself as a male and made herself the person she wished she was instead. Short black hair, smooth body. In that body she was never underestimated. Nobody would awkwardly ask for her phone number or any of that annoying crap. The only reason she kept her hair in real life was because of her adoptive father, or Akila's uncle. He always said he loved her hair. But then when her uncle left it made her think about it a lot. But she didn't want to forget him.

2022/11/06 12:50

Episode one

Akila's room

Akila reading a gaming magazine waiting for it to become 12:59. At about 12:55 Akila's sister said "Hey sis! I'm going off to practice! See you later!" When it finally became 12:59, which felt like it took forever for Akila. She got onto her bed and put her nerve gear on. She was excited, which was rare for her. **I can finally go back into that world.** When it turned to 13:00 she said "Link Start!" The Nerve Gear activates and it seems like she is taken through a portal with cylinders of light passing by her. Then the Nerve Gear activates all the five senses. Then it automatically puts in her password and Username, which she named Akito.

Then she finally gets in the game. She looks around, **It seems like the graphics were slightly improved, but that isn't really that surprising.** All the other people finally start getting into the game and they start cheering happily, then they start spreading out. I begin running around the city, after I turn into an alley way I hear someone yell "Hey bro! Wait up!" Akila thinks, **Well looks like my disguise works.** I turn around and I see this guy, quite a bit older than me. Running towards me. He has this red-ish hair color. I'd say "what's up?" then the guy stops, and breaths trying to catch his breath. "You act like your know your way around, you were in the Beta-test weren't you?" "Y-yeah." He'd get up and walk close, being the paranoid person Akila is. It kind've puts her on edge. "Cool! I'm new here, could you please give me some tips on the lower floors?" He would put his hand on her shoulder "Uh… I don't know, I…" He'd cut me off and say "Come on Please? I'm begging ya. Look my name's Klein. Good to meet you." Akila would sigh and say "Alright, I'm Akito."

1st Floor

Town of beginnings, West field

After Klein fails to block the boars attack he lies on the ground clenching his balls. **Huh. I guess there is something good about being a girl after all.** "Klein you do realize that pain is downgraded in this game, you really shouldn't feel all that much." Klein would bring his head up as he realizes and says "oh yeah your right." Akila compares him to some of her classmates in her class and she thinks, **jeez he's more dramatic than some of the more annoying girls in my class.** "Sorry it's a habit." I'd run through with what I told him again "please tell me you remember what I told you right? The first move is the most important." "yeah that's easy for you to say. But the stupid pig won't stand still." Akila would pick up a rock, toss it up and catch it and then bring her arm back, the rock would start to glow a red color. "If you do your initial motion correctly, and activate a sword skill at the right time." she begins to throw the rock, then this sound that kind've sounds like if you were powering up a sci-fi computer, she would through the rock at the pig, it hit the pig making it squeal and turn towards Akila. "The system will pretty much guarantee you'll get a hit." Klein would start thinking about what he said "Initial… Motion…" And Klein then holds up his sword with two hands. "Here's an easier way to put it." Akila would say as she easily dodges the boars attack. Then she brings her sword up to block the boar. "Right after you start your move, wait for a little bit, when you feel the skill start to activate. Drive it Home." Klein says to himself "Drive it home…" Then he finally understands. He ready's himself holding his sword in one hand, then he brings it back to the side of his head Akila thinks **I think he finally figured it out.** She pushes the boar away with her sword and then she kicks it and it goes straight at Klein. "YAAHH!" Klein would shout as he uses the sword skill and slashes at the boar, killing it. The health would go all the way down and the boar would shatter into a million pieces. Then a message would appear saying how much Exp, Col, and how many items they got.

Klein would turn around with a giant smile, he would chuckle a little before shouting. **He does know that creature one of the weakest monsters in the game… Right?** I'd say "congratulations, that was nice." Akila would go over and high-five Klein. "But that boar is about as strong as slimes are in other games." The look of accomplish on Klein's face completely disappeared. "Holy crap I thought that thing was a mid-level boss!" **I had killed hundreds of those things, so I could barely stop myself from laughing when he said that.** "Yeah. As if." Klein would start playing around with the sword skills. "Addicting, isn't it?" Klein would respond with "Yeah I'll say." Then he'd go back to playing with the sword skills. "So these skills. There's a ton of them? Right?" "Yep, I heard there's an infinite amount of them. Except for magic though." "An RPG game without magic? That's a pretty bold Decision!" he'd say as he launches himself forward with a sword skill. He'd laugh slightly after doing that. "So how is it? It's pretty fun to move your body as you fight isn't it?" "Ah hells yeah!" I'd nod slightly and then say "you ready to head on?" "Sure man. Let's keep going."

The sun in SAO was just starting to go down, Akila and Klein would be sitting down looking at it. "When I look around I still can't believe it. We're inside a game bro. Akihiko Kayaba is a Genius. This thing's amazing. Makes me glad I was born when I was." **I'd been in here long enough, it's not that we're inside a game that makes it amazing.** "It's not that big of a deal." "Cut me some slack it's my first full dive. When I had enough money put together, I rushed to a store and bought all the gear that was required to play SAO. I was able to buy one of the copies. Guess you could say I was lucky. Although, you were really lucky, being able to play in the beta-test. Only a thousand people got to beta-test" **I had never really thought about it but he's right.** "Yeah, I guess you're right." "Hey Akito how far did you get in the beta-test?" "I had only gotten to floor eight." About a minute later Akila asked "Do you want to do some more hunting?" "Hell yeah but…" he would wrap his arms around his stomach. "I'm really hungry. I got to log out. Luckily I got a pizza ordered for 5:30." **Did he actually take his time to order a pizza at an exact moment?** "Wow you're…. so prepared." "Yeah." He would stand up "hey I'm meeting some friends I know from another game. If you want you can go friend them or whatever." The question totally surprised Akila, she didn't know what to say. Klein interrupted her thinking and said "No I'm not forcing you to do anything!" Akila realized that she looked fairly sad. "Yeah sorry. Thanks anyways." "what are you saying that for? I'm the one who should be thanking you, you helped me a lot! Besides, you'll probably meet them again some other time." I'd smile at him "Yeah. Hey and if there's anything else you need help with just message me" "I'll be sure to do that Akito!" Klein activates his menu as Akila begins to walk away.

"Huh?" Akila would look back and see Klein still at his menu. Klein would mumble "where's the logout button?" **Is it really that hard to find?** "It should be there." "nope. It isn't there." Akila would turn and walk towards him "It should be at the bottom of the menu." Akila would open her menu. The Logout button wasn't there. "It should be here!" Klein would turn and look at Akila. "Akito it's alright. it's probably just a bug. It'll be fixed in a couple of minutes, man I bet the server people are freaking out." Akila would look at the time and come up with a little joke. "Y-yeah and y-you'll be too." She would then point at the Time. "It's 5:25." For a second he didn't do anything. Then he figured it out. "OH MY GOD! MY TARYEYAKI PIZZA AND GINGER ALE!" Akila chuckled and said "just contact the game masters." He looked at Akila and said "Yeah I did that but nothings happening, he won't pick up. Do you know if there is another way to get the headset off?" Akila would think for a moment. "No. A player has to log off through the menu." Klein would look at the screen and say "No there has to be some other way, like an emergency deactivate switch." A moment passes as clouds block out the sun. Akila would speak "N-no, there was no emergency log out in the menu." Klein would wait a moment and say " wait, what if I just rip the nerve gear right off MY HEAD!" He would out both hands to his head as he pushes upwards. "Don't e-even try. once your in, you can't move your body. The console intercepts the transmissions from your brain and sends them right into the game instead." It would be a moment before Klein Responds. "So now we have to wait until someone comes and fixes the bug?" Akila would respond with "Y-yeah that,, o-or until some one comes and takes the headgear right off" Klein would say "But I live alone. What about you?" "I have a my mom and a sister, I'm pretty sure they'll notice around dinner tim-" Klein would cut off Akila and pretty much shove her "wait you have a sister!? How old is she? what is she like?" He'd pile question upon question asking about Akila's sister. **Wait? is he planning to get together with my sister?** "She's into sports and hates games, she is totally not your type! She wouldn't date a gamer if he was the last guy on ear-" He'd cut Akila off again. "Who cares?! I wan-" Akila would cut him off by kneeing him in his crotch. He'd fall to the ground holding where Akila kneed him until he realizes. "Oh yeah getting hit in the balls doesn't hurt." Akila would frown and say "This is serious, don't you find it a bit weird?" Klein would look at Akila "Yeah totally, but it's just a bug." "it's not just that it's a bug, when word gets out that people were... were..." Akila would go into a bit of a daze. Klein would finish her sentence making Akila snap back to reality " were trapped, yeah it probably would cause some trouble for the game. Akila would say "Y-yeah I-I wonder if the developers even know what's going on. They could just shut down the server a cause everyone to log out, but they haven't even made an announcement yet." A moment of silence would pass until they hear the ringing of bells. They both would jump to their feet. Everything would turn bright for a moment.

Town of Beginnings: Plaza

Everything would come back to normal, Klein and Akila look around, it takes a second but they realize their at the first town. It's filled with other people, and some people are still teleporting in. Akila would realize what happened. "Someone forced a teleport." Klein would look up in the sky, he'd a see a small blinking hexagon shape that says 'Warning'. "Hey Akito, look up there." Then it stops blinking, then the sky starts to get surrounded with them. A Red liquid starts to fall down from between some of them. It starts to go towards each other and it combines. It starts to produce electricity lightning. Klein Is the first to speak as he says "What the hell is that thing?" Then the liquid, transforms into the creator, although they are unable to see his face. A bunch of people start whispering to each other. Then the creator starts to speak "Attention players." as he raises his arms. "I welcome you all to my world." **What the hell does he mean his world?** **He always called it Sword Art Online in the manual and such.** "My name is Akihiko Kayaba and as of this moment, I am in control of this world." More chatter among the people. "As I am sure you have all noticed an item missing from your menu, the log out button. Let me go ahead and assure you. This is not a defect in the game. I repeat, this is not a bug. It is how Sword Art Online is meant to be played. You are not allowed to exit the game, and no one else from the outside is able to remove the nerve gear, if they try, a transmission from inside the nerve gear, a transmission that will destroy your brain, and kill you." A lot of chatter rose up, I saw a few try to leave, but there was an invisible barrier. Klein would say " Can you believe this crap Akito? He has to be Nuts." Akila would respond. "He's not. the head gear is able to produce transmissions like that." Klein would speak again "Couldn't some just cut the power?" "No. The headset has an internal battery that is literally able to use the transmissions your brain gives to your body as power." Klein would say "Urgh... Come on! that is completely crazy!" Then Akihiko would speak up "Despite my warnings, some family members still tried to remove the head gear. A terrible decision. As a result, 213 People have been killed." **213 people have died!?** Akihiko would continue "Another thing, all revival items in the game have been removed because now, when your HP drops to 0 your avatar, and you in real life will be killed." **All those times in the beta-test when I have died. I can't let that happen, I need to be careful about this.** Akihiko continues. "The only way to escape now, is to beat Sword Art Online." A lot of people would talk amongst each other. Klein would say "That's impossible! Not even the Beta-testers got that high!" Akihiko would continue to speak "Finally, I have put something in the inventory for each and every one of you. Please go ahead and inspect it." Akila would look in her inventory and she did see something, almost everyone else was doing the same thing. It was a mirror, Akila would take it out, she looked at Klein, he already had his out. Then he got engulfed in light, like when they were teleported. "Klein!" The same thing was happening to everyone else. Then it happened to Akila.

"Akito?" Klein would speak, and Akila looked at him. She would say "Klein?" Klein looked close to the same, but different at the same time. "Wait is the you Akito?" Akila would speak and say "Yeah it's me. why do you ask?" Akila would look in the mirror. It was her, her real self. "AH!" Akila quietly shouted. making her accidently drop the mirror. "YOUR A GIRL!?" Klein would say. **What the HELL?! Why did the game make me look like my normal real self?!** Then he puts this smug look on his face. "And a pretty hot one at that, What is your phone nu-" Akila would cut him off by kicking him in his balls. Klein still falls to the ground but doesn't react much this time. He whispers "Thank god for the damage simplifier" Chatter would continue all around and Klein would get up to his feet. "jeez. why do you make yourself a male though? you would probably do well with getting allies. also I don't think Akito is a good name for you, can I call you Akita?" Akila would frown and say "no." Klein would put his smug face back on. "Come on Akita, it's a better name then your avatar name." Before Akila can hit him Klein gets serious again. "How does it know what our faces look like?" Akila would think "It must've been the scan." Klein would then say "But how can it know our height and size?" Akila would think until Klein answers "It must've been because of the calibration." Akihiko would start to speak again "Now you're all wondering why Akihiko Kayaba would do this. Well the answer is pretty clear. So I could control a world of my design. As you see. I have done what I have wanted." **What the hell!** "This is the end of the tutorial and the start of SAO!" Then a gas exits his clothes, as they start to disappear. Then the barrier disappears.

No one does anything for a moment as they are all in shock. **This game is not a game any longer. now it's real, and we're... we... we are trapped in here.** A single scream makes everyone shout and yell. Akila is still, then she starts to shake. "AKITO!" Klein would shout snapping Akila out of her daze. "Are you okay?" Akila would just say "Come on." as she grabs Klein and drags him out of the crowd. As she drags him along she sees a few other people leaving the crowd that she barely recognizes from the Beta-test. She drags him into an alley. "Alright we have to be quick. The fields around the first town will be hunted dry, so we need to go to the next town as soon as possible. I want you to come with me." "Huh?" "We need to make ourselves as strong as possible. so we need to move quickly to where there will be more creatures." Klein would say "Thanks. But you know those friends I was talking about? they're still back there." **I am best as a solo and I am fine with 1 person with me, but if it was 2 or 3 I couldn't.** "I'm sorry" "Huh?" "It's hard for me to decline an offer from such a beautiful woman." Akila would frown at that. "But I can't ask you to help a guy you just met. Don't worry about me. I'll do just fine with my group." Akila would start to head the other way "Alright if that's what you want. but if your in a jam message me." Klein would respond "I'll do that." Akila starts to head away. Then Klein says. "Hey Akita" Akila would grumble when he says that. "You really shouldn't hide the fact that your a girl. It could help you a lot. Plus your really beautiful, you shouldn't need to hide yourself. I like you better this way." Akila would blush a little at that comment and she would then say " Yeah you look better with that monster beard of yours." Klein would then say "I try." Akila would chuckle and then start to go in the other direction again. Then her walk slowly turns a run. She keeps running, she quickly leaves the first town, on her run she quickly kills any monster in her way taking little damage. She keeps going and keeps going. determined to beat the game.


End file.
